Mage Dynasty Online
by KaRa119
Summary: Mage Dynasty Online is a virtual reality game that allows players to become an actual fantasy character in an mmorpg and fight for their lives. Lucy takes a chance of trying out and along the way, meets friends, enemies and beatable monsters but what she doesn't expect is yet to come. Falling in love. NatsuxLucyxGray
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers-**I do not own Fairy tail  
_

_**Setting Based off from**- Sword art online and 1/2 Prince  
_

_**~.~.~.~.~**  
_

_November 6th, 2022, NHK TV news reporting studio, Tokyo, Japan_

_"It's time for this week's MMO stream." _A female news reporter said, walking infront of the game store._ "What with all of the people waiting in line for? Of course, 'Mage Dynasty Online. Top gamers favorite VRMMORPG. AKA. Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer online RolePlaying Game."  
_

"Thats the longest I've seen so far." The blonde haired girl muttered as she stared at the TV screen inside her gigantic mansion.

_"Only ten thousand copies were made in it's first printing. It selling out on the online in seconds."_ The reporter continued. _"All the Beta-Testers said it was incredible."_

"Would you care for some more tea, master?" The young maid offered, pulling up a food trolley beside her.

"Just in time, Jenna."

"My pleasure, hime sama." The maid curtsied, pouring brown rich liquid inside the teacup.

_"Can you see this gorgeous helmet?" _The reporter blabbed, holding up a dark helmet. _"Its called a Dreamdevice helmet which will lead you to the game..." _

*Click* The sound of the TV switched off.

"I think I've got enough information." The blonde smiled, picking up the shiny metal helmet beside her and placing it on her head. Resting between her arm chair.

"Game Start!"

[Language] [English]

Log in::

:Account [LuCy119]

:Password [******]

'Head link, check'

'Body link, check'

'Hands link, check'

'Legs link, check'

'Checking complete.'

**WELCOME TO MAGE DYNASTY ONLINE  
**

Lucy Blinked. She was now standing in a blank white room that provided nothing but a gigantic screen infront.

**"Please enter your gender and the name of your character."** A voice echoed robotically.

"Huh?" She murmured, staring down at the keyboard that appeared out of nowhere in sight.

:Gender [Female]

:Name [Lucy]

**"Your Character's gender and Name have been confirmed. Please choose a race."**

As the words boomed, the screen immedietly showed up with several of races to choose from.**  
**

With interest, Lucy slowly stepped forward and squinted her eyes at the different races.

"A Human? Too Original."

"A Beast? Too hairy."

"A Dwarf? Nah..."

She slowly scrolled down the screen until she came to the last race.

"An Elf...Guess I'll go with this one." She murmured.

**"An Elf. Correct?"**

(Yes)**  
**

**"Your Race has been confirmed. Please choose a job."**

"Job..." Lucy thought as the screen showed up differend types of jobs.**  
**

Knights seemed too old fashioned, Priests didn't seem to interact much and mages just seemed too popular these days.

"Guess I'll go with this one as well." She grinned, clicking on the mage with several of keys inside her pocket.

**"A Celestial Mage. Correct?"**

(Yes)

**"Your appearance will be generated randomly. Is that okay?"**

(Yes)**  
**

**"You will now be transported to the Begginers Town. Best of luck."**

**~.~.~.~.~  
**

*Blink* Lucy blinked her eyes. And again. **  
**

She was no longer at the 'Character Creating Center' but standing on a grassy meadow with several of lilies planted everywhere.

This place was no lie. Everywhere... seemed so real. The sun shining down the meadow, the scent of the lilies. Lucy just couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Suddenly, something felt heavier inside her pocket.

"Gold Keys...?" She murmured, taking them out. "What's these for?"

'Aquarius.' The first key read. 'A Water type Celestial spirit."

'Taurus.' The second key described. 'A bull type Celestial spirit."

"I see you've got those keys." said a player walking past. "Celestial spirits basically fights for you. All you have to do is give out orders. Thats what I know of."

"I...I see. Thank you so much." Lucy replied, tossing the keys back inside her pocket.

"Ah, and to get more, you basically have to win it from another celestial mage for the Gold ones. You can buy the silver ones in the pet store though." The man continued. "By the way, you better hurry. There's an importantannouncement down at the center Square of beggining town."

"Er... yeah." She mumbled, watching the man go.

**Floor 1: Town of Beginning, Center Square**_** (November 6th 2022)**_

"Welcome to Mage Dynasty Online to all of you." The young woman at the center introduced brightly. "My name is Mavis Vermillion and I am here to give you several of informations and tips about this game."

Lucy slowly took a seat in the crowd and leaned to get a better view of the GM announcing.

"To complete this game, you must finish all your quests and reach level 100." The GM announced. "As a reward, the first 10 of you will be granted as saints of our game."

"How long does this take?" A man cried out.

"Are we aloud to get married?" Another screamed.

"What happens if we die?" Somebody else yelled.

Mavis counted. "To finish the game, the fastest would probably be in about 1 or 2 years but we never know. Ah, and marriage is permmited inside our game." She continued.

Everyone leaned closer for her last answer.

"And Death." She started. "You'd lose a stage and will have to go in a process of repeating the stage."

'Death.' Lucy hated the word. Death meant losing, Sadness, Pain, And the GM seemed to talk like it was nothing.

"I do recommend all of you to have a team of at least to 3 to 4." Mavis smiled cheerfully. "Our game is also a place to meet new friends and communicate. It's all about fun."

"Fun..." Lucy repeated.

"Any other questions?" The GM asked.

Everyone held their breath. Slowly shaking their heads.

"If not, I hope all of you best of luck." Mavis continued. "Be the first one to make a legend out of this game."

_**To be continued...**  
_

_**KaRa119: Yup, my 3rd revised story. I hope you guys like this version as well  
**_

_**Thanks for Reading**_


	2. Into the New World

_**Disclaimers-**I do not own Fairy tail  
_

_**Setting Based off from**- Sword art online and 1/2 Prince_

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Thanks for helping out with the bags." The pretty white haired player smiled, handing Lucy a glass of drink. "Here's my treat."

Lucy looked around. The place they arrived was a cozy hut with several of people playing cards, drinking beer, throwing darts and more.

"This guild is called 'Fairy tail." The girl introduced, cleaning up the wet dishes. "It's named after our first guild master whom we believed was an actual fairy."

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy mumbled, chewing on her straw.

"Oh geez, I forgot to introduce myself to you." The girl mumbled, slapping herself lightly. "Please feel free to call me Mirajane."

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced as well. "Im merrily interested here. What do you basically do in a guild?"

"You must be new here." Mirajane giggled, patting her shoulder. "You see those posters up on our bulletin board They're basically missions to choose from. The more difficult they are, the more reward you receive. You can always do it solo or in a team when you're at it. When you succeed on a following mission, you'll be able to level up faster and receive a higher rank on our guild."

"I see..." Lucy nodded, still staring at the bulletin board...

"Thats not basically it." The girl continued. "Sometimes guilds have numerous events. They fight each other in order to gain popularity throughout the game. For example, 'the prettiest mage' or 'The strongest mage', 'Fantasia.' But it's mostly about having fun.

"Lucy stared at the magazine Mirajane was holding. A familiar looking white haired girl posing on her cute pink bikini. "Is...Is that you?"

Her face blushed. "Well, yeah. I sometimes participate for our guild since we don't have too much female."

"Is it alright." Lucy started. "If I join your guild as well?"

**~.~.~.~.~**

Lucy admired her new pink guildmark on her right hand.

"Congratulations on becoming one of our fairies in our guild." Mirajane smiled, clasping her hands. "I know the hut seems empty, but we'll have more members back."

Lucy blushed. "I'm more of honored to be here."

As her words finished, the guild door opened wide open as three mages walked in. The red haired girl at the front while two boys joined behind her.

"Just back from finishing our mission, Mira." The girl nodded, handing her poster to Mirajane. "Man, this one was no joke."

"Welcome back Erza. Just in time to meet our new guild member."

"New member?" Erza grinned, facing her heads towards Lucy. "I'm really glad to meet you. What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." said Lucy adding a smile.

"Welcome to the club Lucy." Erza smiled, shaking hands with her. "Call me Erza." She slowly glanced behind and grabbed the two boy's ear at the same time.

"Owwww Erza! We didn't do anything this time!" The pink haired guy yelped.

"Unless you count Natsu slapping my face!" The other shrieked.

"This spiky pink haired guy is 'Natsu..." She introduced. "While this dull looking black haired guy is 'Gray. You'll fine them together a lot."

"Oi Erza. I think you've stretched my ears longer." Gray groaned.

"Totally." Natsu agreed. "Oh hey new member? What's up?"

Lucy stared at the three mages. They just seemed interesting in different ways.

"Just in time, new member. Why don't you join our team?" said Erza beaming, clasping her hands. "Our old member just moved out 2 days ago."

"That's great news Lucy. You must be honored." said Mirajane, leaning towards Lucy. "Erza's known as one of the strongest players in this game."

Lucy blinked her eyes. Join a team with the strongest player? She just barely played over a day.

"Are you sure you want me? I just joined this game today."

Erza patted her shoulder. "It didn't take long for both Natsu and Gray to get used to here. You'll learn Lucy."

**~.~.~.~.~  
**

"We finally got a new team member." Erza squealed, putting her arms around Lucy. "You just made my day."**  
**

2 hours passed as the team arrived somewhere inside the forest.

"I just want to ask, but where are we going now?" asked Lucy.

Natsu showed her the map. "We're heading North in order to get to the next villiage. Thats where we'll get more gold easily."

"Er..." Lucy mumbled. "This way is south..."

Everyone stopped walking.

"South!?" Erza shrieked. She snatched the map from Natsu and studied it carefully.

"You bastard!" shouted Gray, punching Natsu on the face.

"This is bad." Erza trembled, ignoring the battle between the guys behind. "If we're heading south..."

"What does this mean?" Lucy gulped.

"We're walking towards the Wolf's Den." said Erza. "It's dangerous here. We should probably go back."

"Awww, but the party just started." A voice behind them growled. "You'd probably would like to stay here more."

In a blink, the group was now surrounded by millions of growling wolves, drooling all over the places.

'Ah great.' Lucy thought to herself. 'My destiny was becoming food on the very first day of this game.'

"Lets just get this throught first." Natsu mumbled, stretching his lean body. "Since this was basically my fault."

"At least you approved it." smirked Gray, taking off his shirt.

Lucy stared at him. o_O

"They're at least in level 10." Erza muttered, taking out her sword. "I'll take care of the wolf king. You guys take care of the rest."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, breathing out a long line of fire from his mouth.

"Ice Make Sword!" Gray summoned, defending himself while slashing the wolves.

Lucy just stood there.

It was only just her first day... but she longed to help her new allies. She took out the keys the GM has given earlier and nodded.

"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee!" Lucy chanted. *Ding Dong* "Aquarius~!"

A mermaid liked celestial spirit popped out and stared down at Lucy.

"No time for introduction, sorry." Lucy shouted. "Go destroy those wolves first!"

"Tch."

"Hey! Did you just say Tch to me?" Lucy snapped. "Give respect to your new owner at least!"

"What an annoying girl you are." Aquarius growled. The water bearer slowly leaped up to the air and glared at the wolves sharply.

"There you go, finally!" Lucy grinned. She couldn't wait to see what power this celestial sprit had.

"KUYAAAAA" Aquarius screamed, pouring water out of her vase like object, sweeping those numerous wolves away.

"Hey! Don't sweep me with them!" Lucy shouted, paddling. "I'm your owner!"

"Tch"

"Hey!" Lucy snapped.

******[System Notice: Player 'Lucy' have leveled up]**

**~.~.~.~.~**

"You're celestial spirit just made our job easier." Gray grinned, joining Lucy by her side. "Whats with the face?"

Lucy made a fist. "I so hate that woman!"

"At least we've gained some gold." Erza smiled, whacking Natsu on the face. "Shall we head North now?"

"I'll be in charge of the map now." Gray hissed, snatching the soaked map from Natsu.

...

Lucy stared at the shirtless gray.

"Nevermind him. Gray does that everyday." Erza mentioned.

o_O

**~.~.~.~.~**

After another 2 hours have passed, Lucy logged out from the game.

She had a pretty tough day but she couldn't say it was bad. She placed her DreamDevice helmet next to her bed and stretched.

**7:00 AM** Time for breakfast.

She clapped her hands three times as Jenna, her personal maid walked in with a trolley beside her. "Good Morning, ."

Lucy missed high school. It has just been a week she graduated and now she was getting ready for college in a month... except, her college hasn't been decided yet."

"Please enjoy your meal." Jenna smiled, walking out the door.

Lucy looked down at her breakfast table. Another lonely day inside the gigantic house...

"LUCY! YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

With an annoying father who shouts at his daughter all day.

"WHAT!?" Lucy snapped, munching on an apple as she joined him outside.

"HOW DARE YOU DISSAPOINT THE HEARTFILIA FAMILY." He snapped, throwing envelepoes at her face. "I'M VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU."

She slowly stared at the letter. It was obvious.

She didn't make it into any college this year.

"THIS IS WHY I CAN'T TRUST YOU WITH MY BUSINESS!" Her father shouted. "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

Lucy covered her ears and ran back to her room. All her father cared about was going to college. She remembered those times when she wasn't aloud to go play outside as her father made her study inside.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!"

Can somebody just shut this old man inside the closet?

Lucy grabbed her coat and ran outside.

She needed a gasp of air.

**To be continued...**


	3. Team Magnolia

"Hey Levy." Lucy mumbled, entering the door to the red bricked house. "Can I come in?"

The short blue haired girl greeted her from the living room and ran up, "What's up Rich girl? I wasn't really expecting you today."

Lucy collapsed on the sofa with a sigh and buried her face on the pillow. "Argh!"

"Let me guess, family problems?" Levy asked, patting the blonde on the shoulder. "It's alright. I know how you feel."

Lucy nodded, sniffling. "That old man is just expecting too much from me."

"Well... it's obvious he is since he's the owner of the Heartfilia entertainment and you're his only daughter." Levy explained calmly. "You'll have to lead his place in the future..."

"Guess you're right." Lucy sighed. "But he doesn't have to be too strict about it."

Levy froze for a moment. Then slowly took out a ticket from her pocket and handed it to Lucy, "I was going to make this a suprise...but I hope this will cheer you up."

The blonde stared at the ticket and squinted her eyes, "Dragon Slayer Concert" She said, taking the ticket. "Do I know them?"

Levy sighed, hogging on the poster. "They're the new hot group thats totally popular on TV these days. Don't you find that spiky black haired dude so hot?"

Lucy gazed at the poster and squinted her eyes until... something caught her eye. Someone familiar... "Hey, who's that pink haired dude in the middle?"

"Him? Oh he's called Flame." Levy explained, sticking out her tongue. "I don't know what his real name is but he sure is popular. You like him?"

Lucy shrugged. "Nah, not really...He just looked familar for some reason."

"The concert takes place tommorow morning, just to let you know." The blue haired explained. "You're coming right?"

"Better then doing nothing." Lucy nodded, giving her a thumbs up.

She slowly checked the clock and gasped, "Oh great, I'm late for Mage Dynasty Online. Great! I have to go home when I don't feel like it."

Levy handed a helmet that was on the floor and handed it over to the blonde, "Wanna use my brother's? I'm sure he won't mind cause he never uses it."

"Eh? Then can I sleep over at your house today?" Lucy grinned before laying on the sofa. "I'll get you a ticket to America in exchange."

"Seriously? Oh you better promise."

"We'll see about that."

[Language] [English]

Log in::

:Account [LuCy119]

:Password [******]

'Head link, check'

'Body link, check'

'Hands link, check'

'Legs link, check'

'Checking complete.'

**WELCOME TO MAGE DYNASTY ONLINE**

Lucy blinked and stared down at her clothes. She was wearing a red cape and a white gown, seen from little red riding hood, and felt like tearing it off. Argh, who the heck did this to her while she was gone?

She was back at the empty guild of fairy tail with nothing to do and slumped down on the floor.

Hmph, they're late.

"Is there anything wrong Lucy?" A warm voice from the back said.

Lucy slowly turned around and faced the same white haired beauty from yesterday. "Mirajane." She cried, hugging the lovely girl back then.

"Still not used to it even on the second day?" She chuckled. "I don't blame you."

"I guess." Lucy sighed out. "Second day of roughness probably." She checked her watch again and made a face. "Damn, these guys are 30 minutes late."

"They may be on there way. Just wait patiently."

~.~.~.~.~

"I had band practice, okay?." The pink haired moaned. "I'm lately busy for my upcoming performance soon."

"And I've got studies and lessons." The black haired grunted as well. "You guys won't know about it but my future is pretty important."

Everyone slowly faced the long red haired warrior who was blushing red, "I had a date. Okay?"

"Is that the reason you guys were an hour late?" Lucy groaned. "Oh, I see. This game isn't important that much, huh?"

"A...Anyways. Since we're all here..." Natsu grinned, patting her back to calm her down. "Should we be off on our quest?"

"G...Good idea dude." Gray nodded, grabbing the blonde's hands. "I mean, it's already the past, right?"

"Before we head on..." Erza interrupted. "We'll frst have to register our official team name at the administrator. Right? "

~.~.~.~.~

"I think we should be the 'Flame Throwers'." Natsu suggested, giving a smirk.

"No way, flame head." Gray groaned. "We should totally be the ice magicians."

"Flame Throwers..., Ice magicians." Erza repeated, whacking the two player's head. "Think something that we all can be! Understand?"

"How about the pretty girls team?" Lucy said, giving a wink at Erza.

"Oh gosh Lucy, thats perfect."

"Ewww." Both Natsu and Gray coughed. "You expecting us to go like that for the whole game?"

"Then pick a better name then." The red warrior hissed.

"I suggest Cat lovers!"

"Blue Squad."

"The legend of the bolts."

"Bloody Warriors!"

"Are you going to register or not?" The team registrator NPC groaned.

"How about we just go with Team Magnolia." Lucy finally suggested.

"Lame." The three mages including Erza answered.

"It's better then what any of us suggested." Lucy explained, convincing the others. "And I heard Magnolia is the last town where we'll have to complete our quest on.

So after another hours of convincing, we decided to go with 'Team Magnolia', and set our long journey ahead after apologizing to the annoyed NPC.

**Location: The mountain of Ashes**

"Man, no wonder it's called the mountain of ashes." Gray grumbled, staring at the black smoke, "I can't see a single thing. You guys there?"**  
**

"Natsu! Turn off that flame of your's right this instant." Erza shrieked, whacking the fire users head.

"My bad." Natsu mumbled, rubbing his hair. "No need to hit me again though."

The smoke vanished as the high mountains showed up in an instant.

"Don't tell me we have to climb up there." Lucy moaned, staring up at the mountain. "How far is the town anyways?"

Erza stepped on a rock and tilted her head. "Coming?"

Before the others could respond, another group stood on their way.

"Hey, you guys." The cold icy voice echoed through the air.

Lucy stared at the new group. Except for that pink haired pig tailed girl, the others looked pretty strong.

Gray staggered as he stared at the spiky white haired player. "Lyon..."

"Oi Gray." The white haired player, waved with a smirk. "Such a coincidence, eh?"

"Hey, who is he?" Lucy whispered.

Gray coughed. "My brother in the real word. We're not blood related or anything though..."

"He's your brother. What's with this cold situation?" Natsu yawned.

The ice user slowly glared at Lyon. "Cause we both hate each other's guts."

To be continued...

**Okay, so I edited how they got their team name in this chapter. Please forget about chapter 2  
**

**Remeber Team Lyon? XD**


	4. The Twist

**Sorry for the delay. Geez, school gives out too much homework.**

**Huge twist here. **

**Enjoy**

"Oi Gray. We've got no time to be in this situation!"

The ice mage ignored.

"Oiii!"

"Stop it Natsu. Gray's not as stupid as you think." Erza snapped, covering his mouth.

Lucy watched the two players and gulped. The situation seemed pretty serious than she though it could be.

"What are you doing in Mage Dynasty Online? Lemme guess, you're using my other helmet?" The ice mage groaned.

Lyon smirked. "Good answer but nope. "I could've done that but I felt bad if i placed my hands on those dirty helmet of yours."

"Dirty Hands?! Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"Of course. No need to boast that out loud... Or do they know what you even are?"

"Wait...what?" Lucy mumbled.

Gray was speechless. He gripped his fists and held it up.

"Oh... what? You're gonna freeze me to death? Oh, I'm so scared." Lyon mimicked. "Pfft, as if. I've got the same power as you."

"Close enough." He yelled, punching the white mage on the face.

"Lyon!" Sherry screamed, watching the mage fall.

"You jerk!" Lyon groaned, slowly getting up. "ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

"Er...za... Do something!" Lucy pleaded. "They'll eventually kill each other in the game."

"Lucy, watch carefully. This is a good opportunity for you to investigate how the others fight."

"Bu...But."

"And why is Gray the only who gets to fight?" Natsu snorted. "I'm so bored..."

"Hey. That red haired guy looks familiar...doesn't he?" The guy behind Lyon whispered.

"He...does. It must be love that must be." Sherry sighed longingly.

"All I know is that he looks stupid."

"Oiii! I can hear you!" Natsu shouted, holding up his fist.

"ICE MAKE SWORD!" Gray shouted, aiming the sword towards Lyon's chest.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" *Pop* A shield appeared as it defended Lyon from getting slashed.

"Are you scared on exposing your greatest secret?" said Lyon giving a wink to his teammates. "Are you afraid they might change or something like before?"

"Wait. What secret?" Lucy murmured, tilting her head.

Erza slowly nodded her head without a word in agreement.

"Shut up bastard." Gray groaned, dropping his sword. "We'll end the fight today. See you back at home."

"Is the fight over finally? C'mon lets get to our mission." Natsu murmured, yawning as the group walked away.

"Do remember that the next crown prince will be mine. Not you." Lyon mentioned, laughing like a hyena.

"Do that back at home, bastard."

"Oh, why should I? A perfect place for you and me and your fellow friends to know."

"Crown...Prince?" Lucy coughed. "Is this a joke?"

"..."

"That reminds me...the prince of my country is called...Gray."

"Guys I..."

"So... you're the Prince of Fiore right? Why didn't you tell us?"

"..."

"Gray?"

"...Lets continue our game tomorrow." Gray muttered, vanishing from the spot.

~.~.~.~.~

Lucy logged off from the game and looked up the ceiling.

"Awake already? Did something happen? You looked shocked." Levy said, waking up beside her.

The blonde looked blankly at her and rubbed her eyes. "Hey...the prince of our country is called...Gray, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And...he has a brother named Lyon?"

"Mhmm. What have you been studying during history class?!"

"So...everything was true?"

Now great... Gray was the prince. What was she supposed to do now?

Levy switched on the TV as a news headline popped out.

_'Prince Gray vs Prince Lyon. Who will get Lady Juvia?_

"Boring! Lets switch the channel."

"No wait!" Lucy shouted, snatching the remote control.

_"There has been many reports about Lady Juvia engaged to Prince Gray but there as well have been many rumors that Prince Lyon loves Lady Juvia with all his heart. It is unknown if Prince Gray has any feelings for Lady Juvia but he is taking the challenge to win his rival, Prince Lyon to win the heart of the young maiden as well for the Heir of Fiore. Everything is all up for Lady Juvia to choose her own Fiance."  
_

"Man. That Juvia is one lucky gal. Having 2 royal boys fighting over her." Levy muttered.

"Why was he hiding from all of us? I mean...I'm new but...why?"

"Hey Lucy!" Levy winked. "We've got a big day tonight. You haven't forgotten about the Dragon Slayer Concert today. Aren't ya excited?"

"Oh, that totally Hawt group you've been fangirling over? It's worth a try."

Levy checked her watch, "We've got 8 hours till the concert holds. I think I'll go back to the game."

"Suits you."

~.~.~.~.~

As soon as the blonde got back to the game after an hour, she checked her friend list to see if anyone was on. Seemed like everyone logged out except for...

...Gray?

"I didn't expect you to come back to the game." Someone behind her mumbled.

"Gray..." Lucy replied. "Well...the same goes for you...er...your majesty?"

"Well, the secrets out, huh...? Thanks to that bastard Lyon. I'm gonna kill him."

"I'm just curious...I saw the news today but...you two are fighting over Lady Juvia and the crown at the same time?"

"...Well...to be honest...I'm not interested in both the crown nor Juvia."

"Sorry? Then...the news was the lie?"

Gray shook his head. "Juvia was my childhood friend even before Lyon joined the palace with my new stepmother. She had a huge crush on me from then and still does unfortunately...but she as well grew into father's liking whom he decided out of both of us, me and Lyon, whoever marries Juvia first shall become the heir to the crown... That stupid white haired bastard actually fell for her beauty which now he's trying his best to get her heart and become the heir as well."

"That is a complicated story..."

Gray cleared his mouth. "Anyways, don't address me like 'Prince' or something. Its pretty awkward, kay? Should we do something now? Have any ideas?"

"Suits you." She giggled. "I...was thinking of trying to level up."

"Oi! That was my idea. Lol. Oh, got a better plan to make things funner."

"Go on."

"The person who levels up faster in 30 minutes gets to choose what they want from the loser."

"Deal! Even if I'm still in a lower level, I won't lose."

Lucy headed towards the opposite direction from gray and took out a whip. Even if she's got those damn celestial spirits, she needed to challenge herself as well.

30 minutes went by in short time as the two headed back towards where they met.

"How much did you level up?" Gray asked.

"3. You?"

"Seems like I win by one more." He smirked, giving her a thumbs up.

Lucy's jaws fell open as she stared at his stats. It was true... his level has just reached 30. "No fair!"

"A deal is a deal. Now...better think what I want."

"Don't make it embarrassing."

The jet black haired player smirked, slowly nodding his head. "I want you to come to the palace tomorrow and meet me there. The rest, I'll tell you later."

To be continued...

**More of a GrayLu chapter here. NaLu soon to be coming up probably in the next chapter.**

**Grays the Prince! Woohoo XD I should stop fangirling over my own fanfic lol**

**I should seriously try to make my chapters longer though...**


End file.
